


Heels

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56
Summary: Inspired by The Birds of a Feather Affair and http://mentalfloss.com/article/500895/say-goodbye-awkward-shoe-switches-these-interchangeable-heels





	Heels

Mark skidded to a halt at the end of the path and looked in despair at the rocky shoreline. Behind him the trees were filled with the sounds of pursuit. 

April stumbled and grabbed his arm for support. He drew a sharp breath as pain radiated from his chest, confirming his suspicion that at least one rib was cracked.

Glancing from the jagged stones to his partner’s spiked pumps, Mark said with forced cheerfulness, “Well, old girl, nothing for it but to carry you.”

“Not so fast, darling.”

She reached down and flicked a small latch on the sole of her shoe. The heel popped off into her hand.

“Marvelous,” Mark said.

“My own brilliant idea, though I suppose the Lab does deserve some credit.” 

As she bent to jettison her other heel, something struck the tree beside them with a _phit._

Mark’s arm made a gallant sweep toward the beach. “Ladies first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Birds of a Feather Affair and http://mentalfloss.com/article/500895/say-goodbye-awkward-shoe-switches-these-interchangeable-heels


End file.
